ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Murph
Dan Murph is a currently active E-wrestler under contract with WPW. He is the current WPW World Champion. History Dan Murph joined PCW at the age of 17. The Irishman, who had left his family in Waterford, Ireland would quickly prove himself as a threat in the company, taking the Innovators of Wrestling Championship just 3 months after debuting with the company. It wasn't long before PCW began to crumble, though. And when WPW surfaced, Murph was quick to sign up and begin working with the company. In the early days of his WPW career, Murph struggled to be anything more than a lower-midcarder. Failing to beat any big names or make any waves whatsoever. But during WPW's ongoing war towards the end of 2006, Murph would go on to make a name for himself at last, betraying WPW in favour of the company he had only months earlier fallen out with. Dan would go on to represent PCW at When Worlds Collide, and after an impressive showing, was finally eliminated from the main event five on five match, which was to ultimately be PCW's downfall. PCW was no more, but this would not be the end of Dan Murph's career. He went back to WPW, where he was surprisingly welcomed back, and within a couple of months, the 19 year old found himself as the number one contender for the WPW World Heavyweight Championship after an impressive win over Dust and The Jokester at WPW Ruined Fate. And in March 2007, Murph would just lose out in a casket match, with then WPW Champion, James Moriarty Cassius at Everything Ends. This wouldn't be the end of Dan Murph's chances though, after defeating PCW Champion, The One a week later on Tuesday Night Turmoil, Dan would once again fail in his quest to take JMC's Title, this time losing out in a triple threat match along with Mike Adams, and then losing in another Triple Threat for the PCW Title a week later. Dan would later have a short run as the WPW Florida State Champion. At the beginning of 2008, Dan's real life problems began to show into his wrestling career. His obvious lack of self-confidence was clear for everyone to see, and it began to affect him badly both in his promos and during his matches. However, at Redemption 2008, Dan would defeat Mike Adams, Gunnar Brian and David Nicolls to win the Sell Your Soul match, assuring Dan would have another shot at the WPW World Heavyweight Championship, whenever he saw fit. And it wouldn't be long before Dan cashed in, as on the night of July 15, 2008, Dan Murph cashed in his championship opportunity on WPW Champion, David Nicolls, who had only won the title two weeks earlier, at Payback. The match and that edition of Tuesday Night Turmoil would end in controversy, as the match ended with a double finish, both mens shoulders being counted for the three count. A week later it would become clear that both men saw themselves as the rightful World Champion. Dan would hold the title until December 2, his 21st birthday, when he lost to the Killing Joke in the main event of When Worlds Collide. Dan once again went into a massive downfall shortly after. Leaving WPW for brief periods, and soon publicly putting himself into rehab for an addiction to alcohol. After a few months Dan would reveal that he blamed WPW for what he had become. He blamed the company and the people in it for his downfall, and proclaimed that as revenge, he would take down the entire company. On Tuesday, October 13, 2009, at Fallout, a WPW Fall Special, Dan would defeat long time foe, The Stallion to capture the WPW Championship. Dan is now the most powerful superstar in WPW, and with the fate of WPW in his hands, the future of this company looks bleak. In the Ring *'Affiliations' :* Jason Bennett *'Theme Music' :*''"What a Shame" by Shine Down'' *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Cyclone'' (F5) :*''The Black Death'' (Cobra Clutch) :*''Black-Out'' (F-U in to spinning neckbreaker) Championships and accomplishments *'WPW' :*WPW World Heavyweight Champion (x2) :* WPW Florida State Champion (x2) :*WE Tag Team Champion :* Winner of the first ever Sell Your Soul match :* Wrestling Evolution Hall of Famer (Class of 2011) *'PCW' :*Innovators Of Wrestling Champion :* Winner of the first ever Five Floors of Hell match Category:Wrestlers